M'Lady's Sacrifice
by XX-The Barmy Otaku-XX
Summary: I almost jumped out, about to scream his name out in panic. But, a white gloved hand clasped itself against my mouth; making it impossible for my screams to reach him. "No matter how loud you scream, he won't hear you. No one will." Tears pooled in my eyes, as I was slowly dragged back into the darkest corner of the carriage. (Starts from the beginning of the Manga) CielXLizzy
1. Chapter 1

**_TBO: This is my first time writing a fanfic for Kuroshitsuji! Hope that you enjoy it!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its original characters. _**

* * *

It was another terribly silent night.

I despised these nights most of all. Since these nights were the most frightening.

There was nothing that could block out all the screams, whimpers, and cries at night.

There was nothing that could distract me as I lay on the big stained bed, bare to the chilly winds.

There was nothing that could distract me from the ugly monsters that usually hid under my bed, that now hovered over my defenseless body.

There was nothing but silenced screams, whimpers, and cries that night.

* * *

**Elizabeth Midford**

"_Ouch_!"

The blonde haired twelve year old girl blinked rapidly, and quietly wore as the needle in her hand pierced her finger. She set down the needle and thread gently in her lap and examined the injury. A small drip of blood rolled down her slim finger and she stared blankly at it.

"Lady Elizabeth!"

The young noble almost jumped out of her chair, and her emerald eyes glanced at the door to her room. Sighing, she set down the knitting kit on a nearby table, and she nibbled on her finger, making her way towards the door, quickly and gracefully. The long blue dress with white frills that she had on did not make walking any easier, and the white laced choker on her neck was a tad too tight. But, she didn't mind the discomfort, not anymore.

Grabbing the door knob of the door, she slowly opened the door, unsurprising at who was there waiting for her.

"Lady Elizabeth!" A pair of slender arms encircled her petite figure, and a warm body pressed against her. Based on the brown hair that tickled her nose and the slightly mature voice, Elizabeth had been right about who had come to visit her.

"Paula..." She said in some sort of greeting, as she pulled away from the energetic brunette maid. Paula smiled widely, a very sad smile, and she held up her two signature bells in both hands.

"Jingle, jingle, jingle, M'lady." Paula lowered her hands to her sides, and glanced down at her mistress with worry. "M'lady, everyone is worried about your health. For the past few days you've locked yourself in your room and you barely eat anything." Paula put her bells away in her pockets, and reached to take Elizabeth's cold hands.

Elizabeth forced a small smile onto her pink lips, and allowed her hands to be held by the older woman. "There is no need to worry, I'm perfectly fine." Her face had lowered slightly, and she broke eye contact with the energetic maid. "It's just that I need some _time_ to readjust to everything is all." She whispered.

Paula slowly loosened her grasp on her Mistress' hands, and lightly touched her face with the palm of her gloved hand, and looked into her large green stoic eyes. She pressed her lips firmly together.

"How do you _cope_?"

_How do I _cope_?_

Elizabeth almost found it funny. How God could take away her loved ones so easily under her nose. How her world could easily be set aflame and destroyed before her very on eyes. She wanted to laugh at Paula's unusual question.

But, she didn't.

Elizabeth reached for the conveniently sized teddy bear that sat on her wooden desk, and she picked it up. She then dropped it in the older woman's hands. Paula looked at it, in surprise, before her cheeks flushed.

"Oh, how cute!" She swooned as she examined the doll thoroughly. "Oh, isn't this the teddy bear that was bought for you on your tenth birthday?" Paula inquired. It was a teddy bear with silver fur that had flowery designs, and blue buttons for eyes. Its snout and mouth were sewed on. It wore a simple back and white sailor uniform without the hat.

Elizabeth nodded, and Paula smiled contently.

"I made some changes to the bear. It helps me clear my mind." Elizabeth said in a small voice, as she sat at the small desk. Paula sat the doll down on the desk and then suddenly flinched at something.

Elizabeth's eyes narrowed slightly.

"What _is_ it?"

Paula lifted the teddy bear up to her face, and her mouth slightly parted at the sight. Blinking a few times, the maid glanced back at her Mistress with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, for a second there I almost didn't notice the slight tear in it's face." Paula explained, quickly placing the bear on the desk. Elizabeth blinked and then grabbed a needle that had been lying around the desk lamp.

"It's always falling off. The eye just doesn't want to _stay_ on..." Paula watched as her young mistress worked diligently with sewing the teddy bear back to its original state. She slowly backed away to the door, and grabbed the knob with her white gloved hands.

"M'Lady."

Elizabeth's blonde head raised and she looked quizzically at the maid. Paula smiled at her, and twisted the knob. "I'm sure that Lord Ciel would have loved to know that even after his death, you still cared deeply for him." Paula stated honestly,

The noble girl's fingers stopped working and her emerald eyes slightly widened.

Paula opened the door slowly, and turned her body away from her. "But, please. Go easy on yourself. At this rate, you'll get sick by pushing your body so hard." Elizabeth's eyes watered in sadness, but no tears fell down her cheeks.

The funeral of the Phantomhives had only been a few days ago. Ever since then, Elizabeth was shrouded in her own room of sorrow and pain.

_Ciel_, her _best_ _friend_.

_Ciel_, her _fiancee_.

_Ciel_, who was now _buried_ in a casket underground and far from her.

_Ciel_, who was now _alone_.

_Ciel_, who would _forever_ be alone.

"M'lady."

Elizabeth's green eyes snapped open, and she wiped absently at her pale flushed cheeks. Paula stood in the hallway, with her bells in hand. She smiled with her teeth exposed and shook the bells. Paula prayed that her once cheerful Mistress would return, so she shook the bells in hope to at least put a smile on her lady's face.

"Jingle, jingle, jingle."

"Remember to always _smile_."

Elizabeth heard Paula's hushed words before she closed the door and frowned sadly to herself. How could she smile at a time of anguish as this? How could she smile with a heavy heart at the very thought of her best friend's face? Feeling at a loss, and frustrated at her own thinking, Elizabeth Midford decided that it would be for the best if she retired to bed early.

That night, Elizabeth went to sleep teary eyed, and snuggling tightly against her teddy bear. She didn't notice as its right blue button loosened and fell off its face; leaving it with only one blue button for an eye on its left.

* * *

_**TBO-Well...I think that this was OK, for a beginning anyway.**_

_**Paula: R&R! Jingle, jingle, jingle!**_

_**TBO- Yes, please. So Paula could stop shaking those things so much!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**TBO: Sorry it took awhile...But, I came back with chapter two! And thank you Mermaid Monster and S.A for leaving reviews! :D**_

_**Lizzy: Yay! Another chapter all about ME!**_

_**Ciel:*sighs in annoyance* Enjoy, I guess.**_

* * *

Dark emerald eyes stared, void of emotion.

Hollow cheeks and dark circles that pooled under those empty green eyes.

Messy blonde hair that was full of knots and unwashed.

Skinny fingers tips that reached up to touch the cold glass.

Tears that would soon fall were unshed.

Who was this depressing person staring right at me?

* * *

**Midford Household**

"Brother, I don't think that escorting me is necessary." Elizabeth said breathing out a small sigh, before she walked towards her older brother who was simply standing by the lounging area. Edward simply laughed at her reaction, and used his left hand to brush back his blonde bangs.

"What would Mother say if I left my undeniably cute little sister alone without an escort? I'd be punished for sure."

Elizabeth smiled at his comment, but it slowly dropped into a small frown. Paula had picked out a dark green dress with a black laced rim that lightly touched her knees, black bow that was strapped to her side, and a white laced collar around her neck. The sleeves were long and big enough to hide her small hands, so she decided against wearing any gloves. She wore plain white stockings, and low heeled black shoes.

When Elizabeth caught Edward's skeptical gaze she laced her fingers together and giggled lightly. "Why, thank you so much big brother. All the thanks go to Paula for helping me pick this out."

Paula leaned against the door frame of Elizabeth's room, straining a smile at them, as she tried to use her hands to fan herself in hopes that her body would cool down. Edward sweat dropped; he tried to not think about the torture that the Maid probably went through in picking a dress for his younger sister. Elizabeth simply waved at her maid, and forced a small smile on her face.

_I don't want them to worry about me. _Elizabeth thought to herself as she watched as Edward talked with Paula, with a small blush on his cheeks. Paula then bowed and left them, leaving the two siblings in the hall. Elizabeth couldn't help but giggle behind her hand, mischievously.

"You look quite adorable, big brother."

Edward rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly at the compliment. "Well, I wouldn't say that I look adorable…" The young lord wore a short sleeved white button up shirt with a dark green tie tied around the white laced collar. Above the shirt was a sleeveless black blazer with a breast pocket. He sported green and black checkered pants and did not tuck his white shirt into them. He wore black socks that stopped beneath his knees and black lace boots that reached passed his ankles. Sighing at his sister's beaming face, Edward gave in.

"Thank you, for the compliment. Paula…um also helped me pick my outfit out." Edward then wasted no time in hooking their arms together, before Elizabeth could comment. Elizabeth inhaled slowly, hugging her teddy bear close to her right side. Edward caught a glimpse of the doll, and at its slightly distorted appearance.

_It looks like Elizabeth is outgrowing it. I'll have to remember to buy her a new one. _Edward noted, reaching for the handle with his black gloved hand. Elizabeth's hand suddenly shot out to stop his, and Edward looked down at her in surprise.

"Lizzy?"

Elizabeth blinked and stared at her hand blankly as if she was unaware of what she had just done. Edward furrowed his eyebrows and turned his complete attention to her, patting her blonde pig tailed head.

"...is there something bothering you, Elizabeth?"

The young noble girl simply smiled up at her older brother and shook her head. "No, no. I'm just a little nervous." She said, looking back at the door before her.

_Now that I think about it… _Her emerald green eyes narrowed with unease at the door before her. _What reason would Her Majesty have to invite big brother and me to this meeting? Just what can be so important that the whole noble family has to be present for? _Her grip on her silver teddy bear increased with every passing second. Elizabeth suddenly felt hesitant to enter the lounging area.

This did not go unnoticed by Edward. The older sibling could only frown slightly at his sister's off behavior.

Edward tugged at her arm, which pulled her out of her thoughts. "Come Elizabeth." He twisted the knob of the door, much to Elizabeth's unawareness, and pulled her into the brightly lit room. Elizabeth narrowed her eyes, the lights blinding her briefly.

"We can't keep the Queen waiting."

* * *

**Midford Household: Lounging Area**

"Would you care for a slice of chocolate fudge cheesecake, my dear children?" The baked sweet was placed right in front of Elizabeth by one of what the young girl assumed to be her butlers. Elizabeth could already feel her sweet tooth craving for the treat, and grabbed the fork that was sitting beside her plate.

"Thank you." Elizabeth thanked with a small twinkle in her eye, nodding at the butler who then quickly returned to the Queen's side.

"Thank you for your hard work." Edward, who sat beside her, thanked the butler after he settled the plate of cake before him. Their parents were seated across from them, and the Queen sat in front of them all, with a cup in tea in hand.

Queen Victoria sipped her tea, and smiled at the two siblings. "What a pair of well mannered children you have. You are truly blessed, Lord Milford." She complimented them; watching as Edward's face became flustered. However she was taken aback that Elizabeth only ate her cake with a platonic expression.

What she didn't know however was that on the inside, she was just screaming in happiness at the treat. Queen Victoria narrowed her eyes at the young noble girl, feeling quite skeptical.

_This girl…was she always this distant?_

Francis simply donned a simple smile, as she cupped her gloved hands around her tea cup. "You are too kind, Queen Victoria. For what reason do we have this lovely visit from you for?" The blonde haired mother questioned, to the surprise of her husband and children. Queen Victoria smiled even brighter, and folded her hands neatly onto the table.

"It's just like mother to quickly cut to the chase…" Edward whispered to his nervous father. Alexis who had broken out in cold sweat at his wife's behavior, could only shove a piece of cake into his mouth. "Just drink your tea my dear boy." Alexis instructed, and Edward did as he was told.

Elizabeth simply tapped her silver fork against the gold rim of the plate, already feeling bored. She quirked an eyebrow when she noticed her brother lean in towards her father and whisper something into his ear, only to shut himself up by drinking his tea. She twirled a strand of her blonde hair around her finger mentally sighed, hoping that the meeting would be over soon.

"Very well then, I came here to discuss the recent deaths of the dear noble family; the Phantomhives." Queen Victoria seemed to enjoy the shocked and grim expressions of the Midford family judging from the small smile on her lips. "You see, something interesting has happened a few days ago connecting to the incident that I wanted to bring to your attention." She explained to the family.

Francis was the first to recover from her shock and she tightened the handle on her cup. "Have you found those who were responsible for their deaths?" She asked, her green eyes narrowing at the smiling woman. Elizabeth and Edward inhaled sharply at the thought of the Phantomhives' murderers. Queen Victoria simply dropped her smile.

"No." She smiled again. "It was something much better than that. A young navy haired boy had stumbled into the Royal London Hospital with a man dressed in black. I was told that he had been searching for a specific doctor, Angelina Dalles."

Alexis and Francis furrowed their eyebrows at the thought in utter confusion. "A navy haired boy…was looking for Doctor Angelina Dalles…" They muttered to themselves in unison. Edward simply pressed his lips firmly together and his chin thoughtfully. Elizabeth stroked the head of her teddy bear, absently.

_It couldn't be…_She thought to herself, her eyebrows furrowing slightly. Her head was starting to hurt every second. _It was just a coincidence._

"But, why would a navy haired boy seek out Aunt An?" Edward inquired aloud, although he was merely asking no one in particular. Francis noticed the concentrated and distant look on Elizabeth's face and watched her reaction with worry.

_Elizabeth…_

Queen Victoria turned towards her butler, who was still standing unfazed by her side. "Bring us more tea. It appears that everyone's cup is empty." She ordered, and turned her attention back to the Midford family, not bothering to watch her butler bow to her and do as she ordered.

"That's exactly what I asked myself as well." Queen Victoria held her cup out so that her butler could pour some tea it. "Why would a ten year old boy with navy hair seek out a doctor of such high nobility? Our guess was proven once he addressed Ms. Dalles as "Aunt An". A nickname that only her niece and nephews would address her by." Once he moved away, she sipped slowly, and smiled. "Delicious. Anyway, the boy seemed to also fit the description of Ciel Phantomhive perfectly. We have concluded that the boy was lucky enough to escape with his life that very night." She concluded.

Elizabeth looked down at her empty cup sadly. _Poor Ciel, would he be able to cope with no parents?_

Francis exhaled deeply and held out her tea cup for her Majesty's butler to refill. "I see…" She quickly glanced at her daughter Elizabeth in worry. Elizabeth had regained her composure, but traces of unease were evident on her face. Francis was just worried about what she could have been thinking at the moment.

Alexis cleared his throat, and set his tea cup back onto the table. "How come we haven't seen the boy yet?" He asked suspiciously. He ignored Edward who flinched at the strong taste of the newly brewed tea.

Queen Victoria giggled. "The time has not yet come for him to be reintroduced." She said. Francis crossed her arms over her chest, in slight anger towards the Queen. "We are his relatives; we have the right to see him!" She retorted, her tone rising at the end.

"Francis!"

Francis froze at the sudden hardened tone of her husband, and she retreated quickly. "I apologize; it was rude of me to go against your better judgment." Elizabeth glanced at her mother, and pressed her lips firmly together in worry.

_It's rather rare for Mother to lose her cool so easily... _

Queen Victoria smiled sadly at the family, and then she reached for her napkin that was beside her plate of baked sweets. "I understand how hard this is on you all. But, it was the Earl himself who requested that he should have some time to himself to readjust." She explained, dabbing the sides of her mouth with it.

No one in the room seemed to be shocked by the sudden news of Ciel becoming the new Earl of the Phantomhive family. Since the shock of him being alive still left them a bit fazed.

"The good news is that he has permitted visitors tomorrow." The Queen's butler then pulled out her chair, and held out his gloved hand for his Lady to take. The Queen smiled generously, and pulled herself up, waiting for her butler to grab her coat and staff for her.

"Your coat, my Lady." The members of the Midford family sat stiffly, watching the Queen with their steady green eyes. Queen Victoria, fully dressed, slowly walked over to where a certain noble child was seated with a wide smile.

Elizabeth almost jumped as a hand touched her shoulder, and she quickly raised her gaze to meet the eyes of the elderly woman. She was about to say something, when the Queen smiled even brighter. "Why don't you greet your fiancée with a beautiful smile next time you see him? It will make him feel more at home, don't you agree?"

Elizabeth blinked in surprise at the woman's parting words to her, and bowed, lifting up the ends of her dress as Queen Victoria passed by her.

"The hospitality was lovely, Lord Midford." The Queen sent a tender smile his way, and Alexis simply raised himself from his seat and bowed politely. Queen Victoria then nodded at Francis, whom nodded at her as well, with less enthusiasm as the other, and bowed nonetheless. Edward bowed respectfully alongside of his father, once the Queen had passed by him.

Elizabeth stood up straight, and couldn't help but allow her eyes to linger on the Queen's straight back as she left the room and her in awe.

* * *

**Elizabeth's Room**

"Lord Ciel is alive?" Paula questioned in surprise, but a bit too loud for the quiet of night. "What great news that is!" Elizabeth could only nod absently, with her pale arms raised above her head as she was instructed. It had not been too long after she and Edward had been dismissed to retire to their bedrooms right after the meeting with the Queen.

Right when her brother had hooked their arms together, and led her towards their newly polished staircase, did the blonde haired girl notice the unpleasant aura emitting from her mother. Francis stood beside the door with her arms crossed over her chest, arguing with her husband who was speaking in between her pauses patiently. However, Elizabeth couldn't understand what their argument was about because Edward had pulled her away.

_You would think that we would all be happier… _

Elizabeth was pulled away from her thoughts once she heard Paula's cheerful voice behind her. She turned her head towards her, and cocked her head to the side. "Paula? Did you say something?" She asked, bewilderedly. Paula raised her brown eyebrows, and smiled gently, working her fingers through the knot on her corset.

"I was just wondering if you were going to visit the Phantomhive household tomorrow. It does seem like a good opportunity to get to see him as soon as possible." Paula debriefed. Elizabeth's eyes softened a little at her suggestion.

Her Ciel…alive?

It was still too good to be true.

Her fingers lightly brushed against the full body length mirror that she stood in front of, hesitatingly. She stared intensively at her reflection.

Had _he_ changed over the month?

She had definitely changed over the spam of the month of his disappearance. Her green eyes were paler, her blonde hair was wavier, and she grew a few centimeters.

_Would he still like me? _She asked self consciously.

Elizabeth felt the relaxing feeling of cold winds brushing against her stomach. The brown corset loosened and fell to her feet and so did a few drops of liquid. Turning her body around slowly, Elizabeth sniffled and looked up at Paula with tear filled green eyes.

"Lady Elizabeth…?" Paula called her name in surprise. "Did I make you upset?" She inquired, worriedly. Elizabeth tightened her grip on the skirt from the dress that still hung by her hips. Paula brushed back strands of blonde hair from her Mistress' eyes so that she could see her face better.

Elizabeth raised her hand to cover her eyes immediately. "N-No, I'm really happy and excited. But I can't help but feel a little scared." She finally said, cowering behind her hand. "I've changed so much. What if he doesn't l-like me anymore? I don't want that to happen." She asked her voice cracking.

Paula smiled widely at Elizabeth's response. "Well, you won't ever know until you ask him yourself." She answered as she removed the remaining articles of clothing on her Mistress and pulled a pink nightgown over her head. Once her pigtails were removed, Elizabeth was soon tucked into bed. Elizabeth then reached her hand over to her nightstand to grab her silver teddy bear and hugged him to her chest, sighing in content.

Paula was about to blow out the lights of the torch in her hand, when she was interrupted by Elizabeth.

"I'm going to visit Ciel tomorrow." She whispered, her eyes closed and a smile evident on her lips.

Paula tucked in the silver teddy bear and petted Elizabeth's head. "I'm glad." She whispered back, happy to see a smile on her Mistress' face. She blew out the torch and stepped out of the room, with a small smile on her face.

* * *

"I assume that Elizabeth is asleep?" Francis asked Paula as she approached her down the hall. The brown haired maid jumped slightly in surprise but laughed nervously, nodding quickly. Francis was dressed in a white frilly night gown with a torch in her hand, and a stern scowl on her face.

"I guess she's also decided to go visit Ciel tomorrow, am I correct?"

Paula nodded to that as well, surprised. Francis seemed to have been expecting that, and she crossed her arms over her chest, with a small smile on her face.

"I've been worried about her. But she seems to be taking everything well." Francis walked towards Paula and patted her shoulder, before walking away down the hall. "Thank you for staying by her side Paula. Goodnight." Francis said softly, surprising the young Maid yet again.

Paula smiled to herself; feeling accomplished, and continued walking down the hall.

However, the young brunette haired woman could not have predicted the start of unfortunate events that would start to rain upon the small family in the near future.

* * *

_**TBO: That's all folks! I hope this chapter was OK at least. I had some difficulty writing it...**_

_**Elizabeth: I like it!**_

_**TBO: Really, Lizzy? *Turns to Ciel***_

_**Ciel:...well...*Elizabeth's starts crying* It's not...bad.**_

_**Elizabeth: YAY! CIEL! *Spins Ciel around in a never ending twirl***_

_**TBO: Well, hoped you enjoy. Please R&R!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**TBO- Sorry for not updating for a while! **

**Elizabeth- As promised, here's the third chapter!**

**TBO-Wait, I don't remember making any promises, Lizzy!**

**Elizabeth-Enjoy!**

* * *

**Phantomhive Manor**

"It's time to wake up Young Master." A voice said silkily, as two gloved hands grabbed and pulled open the curtains. A small groan was heard and the young man dressed in the black tail coat, turned slowly to the source of the noise and smirked to himself.

A bundle of white blankets moved on top of the bed, and another annoyed groan escaped from within it. The man simply walked over to it, buttoning up his white button up shirt. He pressed his white gloved hand against the lump, and patted it.

"Young Master, if you don't wake up now, you won't be able to meet your agenda today…" The man trailed off, as he raised his other hand up to the lump. "You did claim that you were the Phantomhive Earl. And as the Earl, you must-." Something within the lump groaned, and then out popped out a navy haired boy with an annoyed expression on his face.

"I'm up dammit." The boy groaned, as he sat up on the bed and ripped the covers from his body. The man smiled contently, and he moved away from the boy, and to the silver tray that was set by his bedside. He wiped his hands with a white napkin and went ahead and poured his master's tea for the morning.

Unknown to him, his Master glared at him with his azure blue eyes.

_He can't even make tea taste right. And he claims himself to be my butler. What less would I expect from a demon?_

"Earl Grey, Young Master. I've made it to your liking." The Butler said, as he presented the cup of tea to Ciel. The ten year old boy sighed, and accepted the cup without thanking him. The Butler only smiled, with the honey and milk in hand.

Ciel stared at him dumbly then looked down at the steaming tea in his hand.

"Well,"

"Yes, my Lord?"

"Well, don't just stand there. Pour the damn honey and milk into my tea, Sebastian!"

"As you wish." Sebastian did just that, and Ciel only grew impatient with how slow he was doing it. Already at the peak of his patience, Ciel snatched the pitcher of milk from the Butler and poured it in. Surprised, Sebastian stared at the young master with interest.

"See? Is it that hard?" The boy sneered, handing the pitcher and honey back to the skeptical butler.

Sebastian pressed his lips into a firm line, in annoyance. Then quickly, he erased all traces of annoyance with a wide, closed eye smile.

"So you can mix your own tea…What a lazy boy you are, my Young Lord."

Ciel looked down at the tea, and then growled.

"Shut up, Demon. Hurry and prepare the bath."

* * *

**Elizabeth POV; Midford Mansion**

We're late! We're late!"

A pair of silver boots gleamed briefly in the sunlight, as the young Mistress, Lady Elizabeth, stepped out of the Mansion. She had worn a blue dress that was completely picked out by her maid, Paula, with silver frills that reached her ankles. To keep her body warm, she wore white stockings and cotton made white jacket.

She picked up both ends of her dress, and hopped down the steep stairs, with a concentrated look on her face. As she walked into the front garden, she noticed from the corner of her large eyes, that the brown haired woman was failing to keep up with her.

Once she arrived at the waiting carriage, she whirled around and placed her hands on her hips, ready to scold the older woman. Paula staggered towards her Mistress, dropping the three bags in her hands, as she fell to the ground, breathing hard. Elizabeth pouted, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Paula, you're being too slow!" The green eyed girl complained, tapping her index finger against her jacket, puffing her cheeks out. Inhaling slowly, Paula straightened herself and smiled at the young mistress, but still took ragged breaths.

"It's…because my Mistress…is full of…energy…today…" She said tiredly, in between gasps. Elizabeth cocked her head to the side, staring at her maid in confusion. "After all, you get to see Master Ciel after waiting so long…" She stated, the same smile plastered onto her face.

"Of course I'm happy! But, if we don't hurry, we might miss him!" She said urgently, turning back to the carriage. Paula chuckled behind her, and watched as a middle aged man with black hair covered with a hat stepped out of the carriage and opened the door for Elizabeth.

He slowly allowed a small smile to grace his lips, as he bowed curtly. Elizabeth blinked and furrowed her eyebrows at the unfamiliar man. "My lady…" He motioned towards the door with his gloved hand, and Elizabeth snapped out of her gaze, pulling her dress up, and stepping into the carriage.

The man turned his gaze to Paula, who was also staring at the man, more openly. "Will you also be accompanying Lady Elizabeth?" Flustered, Paula quickly gathered their belongings and entered the carriage with a sheepish smile on her face.

Waiting for the driver to close the door, Elizabeth leaned into Paula, her eyes wide in surprise. "Did father hire a new driver recently?" She inquired, flattening out her dress. Paula nervously laughed, feeling useless that she couldn't answer her question.

"I haven't been told anything, but it's likely."

Elizabeth pulled away, and leaned back into the torn out cushions, closing her eyes. She could feel the man stepping into the front of the carriage, and slamming the door shut. "Maybe I'm just over thinking things…" She said, sighing to herself. Ever since this morning, she had been a wreck of nerves, the only thing on her mind being her meeting with Ciel.

* * *

**Phantomhive Manor**

"Is there something that catches your attention, young master?"

Ciel looked up at his butler, blankly. "No, nothing interesting." He grumbled to as his eyes scanned the newspaper once more, before crumbling it up, and placing it right in front of him. Sebastian finished clearing the table after breakfast, and smiled a bit confidently to himself. Ciel heaved a sigh, and resorted to flicking the ball of paper around to alleviate his boredom.

_Well, we'll see how far he's gotten these past two days._

"Young Master?" Sebastian called, walking to the young boy, wiping his hands with a napkin. Ciel was obviously engrossed with abusing the ball of paper in front of him to pay him any attention.

"What is it? I'm busy." He replied icily.

Sebastian's smile didn't waver. "Breakfast is ready." He motioned his hand to the table. "An Apple-Brie Omelet, sided with a buttered English Muffin and a small bowl of mixed fruit. I have also prepared breakfast crumble with yogurt and a glass of hot chocolate." He proposed, bowing curtly at the frozen Ciel.

Ciel's face dawned a sickly colored green. _Good god, I can already taste the horror. _He gulped, and pushed the paper ball aside. "Very well," He pressed his lips firmly together, "Serve me." He said, steadily giving Sebastian a challenging look. Sebastian smiled, and proceeded in serving a plate for his lord.

Once the plate was served, Ciel glared down at it, uneasiness clearly evident on his face. Sebastian's mouth twitched as he waited for Ciel to taste his masterpiece of a meal. "My Young Lord, you should hurry and eat before it gets cold." He advised, leaning closer to watch.

Ciel scoffed at him. "Please, I know that. And don't you dare rush me." He responded, icily. Sebastian ignored it, and pressed a hand to his chest, bowing.

"Excuse me for my rudeness."

Ciel cut into the omelet with is knife, and took a small bite. He chewed rather slowly, with a platonic expression on his face. Sebastian watched him expectantly, and Ciel placed his utensils on the side, and dabbed at his mouth with a napkin.

"Was it…not to your liking, Young Master?" Sebastian asked, baffled.

Ciel shook his head. "No, this was surprisingly decent." He placed the napkin beside the plate. "My stomach is just feeling a bit weak." He stated, pushing himself out of his chair. Sebastian quickly cleared to table in a heartbeat, and was ready by Ciel's side with his black coat.

_He still has a lot to learn…_He thought, feeling a burning sensation in his throat. When Ciel didn't feel Sebastian dressing him, he glanced at the tall demon in annoyance.

"Well, hurry up."

"You look pale, my Lord."

"What part of weak stomach does a demon not understand?" Ciel mumbled. Sebastian continued to stare at him, the black coat forgotten but still in his hands.

"Is my cooking that horrid, my Lord?"

A tick mark appeared on Ciel's forhead.

"Just give me the damned coat."

* * *

**Elizabeth POV**

What would she do when she saw him?

What would she say to him?

She fidgeted in her seat, as she thought long and hard about it. Paula, who had been gazing at the window scenary, noticed from the corner of her eye, that Elizabeth was slowly biting down on her bottom lip, and grazing her upper row of teeth against it.

"Lady Elizabeth…?"

"Paula, when I see Ciel, I'm going to hug him." Elizabeth said, with a wide smile on her lips. Paula paused what she was about to say, and smiled a small smile of her own nodding to show that she was listening. Elizabeth closed her emerald eyes, and imagined the whole scenario play out. "Then, I'm going to pull back, and smile the biggest and cutest smile that I've ever smiled in my life. I'll even blind him with it." She said, causing Paula to drop her smile, and then gaze sadly at her mistress.

Elizabeth slowly opened her eyes to slits, and continued. "And then, I'll say to him, "Welcome back, Ciel," and hug him even tighter than before. So tight that he won't be able to escape! Hehe~." She said, giggling to herself at the thought.

Paula laughed as well, already feeling sorry for the poor boy.

Elizabeth peeked over Paula's shoulder, and narrowed her eyes, looking out for a mansion. However her field of vision was just blocked with tall trees. She sat back in her seat, and leaned back, suddenly feeling a bit anxious.

_I don't remember it being this long to reach the Manor…_She mused to herself, crossing her arms across her chest, her large green eyes not leaving the forest like scenery. She clutched a gloved to her chest, and smiled endearingly at the thought of the younger navy haired boy.

_I can't wait to see him!_

* * *

**TBO-What a beautiful relationship between Master and Butler! **

**Ciel-Yeah...**

**Elizabeth-Why does it feels like something bad is going to happen to me soon...**

**TBO-Oh, you're just imagining things! Right, Ciel?**

**Ciel-Yeah... *Falls over and twitches on ground***

**TBO-Food poisoning at its finest...**

**Elizabeth-R&R!**


End file.
